


Jeannie, my guru - extended ending

by strawberriesapples



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master! Come back to the sofa! Was your headache not getting better?" Back to the sofa. He had been lying on the sofa, with his head on Jeannie's lap. At first it made him feel tense, but he soon relaxed. Well, the fact that she was softly caressing him helped.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeannie, my guru - extended ending

(from the actual episode)  
 _JEANNIE: I do not understand it, Master. After all the trouble we went to to get General Schaeffer to accept Harold, Suzie suddenly decides that she does not like him any longer..._  
 _MAJOR NELSON: Well, I'll never understand women... and that goes double for teenagers!_  
 _JEANNIE: Oh, I feel sorry for Suzie, Master... She liked Harold the way he was..._  
 _MAJOR NELSON: Yeah..._  
 _JEANNIE: Perhaps I could blink and fix Harold's hair back..._  
 _MAJOR NELSON: No, no, look, don't do... really, don't do anything. If you're gonna do anything at all, I'd like you to fix it so that she forgets she ever saw you._  
 _SUZIE (offscreen): Hey, Maj! Open the door!_  
 _MAJOR NELSON: Huh? Oh... You, pop out, go on, get out!_  
 _JEANNIE: Oh, Master, I like Suzie, she..._  
 _MAJOR NELSON: I know, but get out! And don't come back until she's gone!_  
 _JEANNIE: Your headache! Your headache!_  
 _MAJOR NELSON: Forget my headache, just, please!_  
 _JEANNIE: Your headache! (blinks out)_  
 _SUZIE (offscreen): Hey, Maj!_  
 _MAJOR NELSON: Grrr... (goes to the door) I'm sorry Suzie, I'm very busy!_  
 _SUZIE: Meet Herman, Maj! He's gonna be staying with you for the next couple of weeks._  
 _MAJOR NELSON: Jeannie! Jeannie!_  
  
***  
  
"Did you call, Master?" Jeannie had reappeared in the living-room.  
"Do something, please!"  
"Yes, Master, right away!"  
She blinked and Suzie and her new biker boyfriend had disappeared.  
"Wha-what did you do? Did she forget she ever saw you?"  
"Yes, Master."  
Jeannie was a little bit sad about that. She liked Suzie and she thought they could be friends! After all, Suzie had accepted her and had no problems with the fact that she was a genie! Well, she didn't know she was a genie, but still!...  
"Thanks. Ow, my head!"  
"Master! Come back to the sofa! Was your headache not getting better?"  
Back to the sofa. He had been lying on the sofa, with his head on Jeannie's lap. At first it made him feel tense, but he soon relaxed. Well, the fact that she was softly caressing him helped.  
He sat on the sofa looking exausted. General Schaeffer's daughter had been making him feel extremely tense during these past few days. She thought she was a hippie girl and brought all her hippie friends to a soiree in his house! Of course, her father despised hippies and would kill them if they got near Suzie. His main target was Harold, who Suzie called guru and sometimes, fiancé. But when the general actually met Harold, he found out the young man was very well-dressed and well-mannered and he looked smart. Nothing like the dirty hippie he saw Suzie with once. Major Nelson was relieved. He smiled and thought to himself, _"Thanks, Jeannie."_ But Suzie didn't like this new Harold. She left Major Nelson's house in tears, with General Schaeffer after her. Harold told them good night and left, somewhat bewildered.  
All this had made his migraine come back. He had them once a month, at least. And only one person caused them: her. Jeannie. But the strange thing was, he was getting used to them. He even kind of missed them when he didn't have them. His migraine equalled "things happening". Actually, he couldn't stand boredom.  
The next evening, after he had taken a shower and eaten a sandwich, he sat next to Jeannie on the couch. All he wanted was to have a nice, quiet night (he'd had enough of tumultuous nights). She looked at him and told him to lie down. He stared at her for a bit, but then did what she'd told him. She took a cushion and put it on her lap. He rested his head on the cushion and laid down, staring at her again. "Close your eyes, Master." He did that and she put a hot water bottle on his forehead. He soon felt soft fingers caressing his face. He exhaled, feeling relaxed.  
They were talking about Suzie when she knocked on the door. He asked Jeannie to disappear and to make Suzie forget she ever saw her. He tried to tell the general's daughter that he was busy, but it didn't work. She came in anyway, with some weird-looking biker. Major Nelson had no other way out: Jeannie! She blinked them gone (and memoryless) and asked him to come back to the sofa.  
He sat back on the sofa and exhaled again, this time, feeling relieved. Jeannie was on it too and patted her lap, motioning him to rest his head there again. He didn't think twice.  
"How is your head, Master?"  
"It's getting better... thanks, Jeannie."  
"You are welcome, Master."  
"No, for everything today."  
"No problem."  
"I know you liked her, but it's much too dangerous. I mean, she's General Schaffer's daughter!"  
"Yes, Master."  
"And she doesn't seem to think too much before she does something..."  
"I understand..."  
"Thank you."  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. She gave him the sweetest smile and started messing with his hair. It felt really good. Really, really good. He closed his eyes again.  
"Mmm..."  
"How are you feeling, Master?"  
"Fine..."  
"Is your headache gone?"  
"Huh?..."  
"Your headache... is it gone?"  
"Almost..."  
In fact, it was gone. He wasn't feeling any pain. But he liked what she was doing too much to even think of getting up...  
She was softly scratching his face when suddenly her thumb grazed his lips. They instantly felt numb. He bit his lower lip and let his teeth slide slowly on them. This time, she exhaled. And she got curious all of a sudden. She cupped his face with her left hand, tenderly rubbing his lower lip with her thumb. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had half-closed lids and she was biting on her own lower lip. She batted her eyes slowly.  
He stared at her face for a few seconds. What the hell was she trying to do? Was she trying to drive him crazy? If so, she was succeeding! He decided to play her game and caught her finger with his teeth. She gasped and took her finger out of his mouth.  
"I am sorry, Master, I..."  
"Don't be."  
"What?"  
He grabbed her hand and started kissing it. Her fingers, her palm, her wrist...  
"M-Master..."  
He looked at her and took in the beautiful woman sitting on his couch. Her chest heaved, her mouth was half-open and she looked fixedly at him with big blue eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Your headache is better, is it not? I think I will go to my bottle. Good night!"  
And she blinked out. What?! Major Nelson let out a frustrated sigh and went to bed.  
A few hours later, he heard someone pounding on his bedroom door. He opened it and on the other side, he saw a Jeannie he had never seen before. She was wearing a red robe and her hair was loose, falling on her face. She had a hungry look in her eyes and she attacked him, at once. She kissed him savagely and started ripping his pajamas. Threw him on the bed and disrobed. She was naked. She pulled his pajama pants down and climbed up him, ready to ride... him...  
A soaked Major Nelson woke up with his own scream and sat quickly on the bed. He'd been dreaming. Oh. He hadn't had these in a while. And this one was vivid. Too vivid...  
When he woke up the next day, the first thing that came to his mind was the blasted dream. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower – cold – and got dressed. He left his bedroom and stood in the doorway, looking around. No sight of her. _"Must still be in her bottle"_ , he thought. He was opening the kitchen door when he heard behind him:  
"Good morning, Master."  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Turned around and saw her, with that sparkly smile. He dared to look down. Oh, that outfit. Why did she have to wear that outfit?! It never failed to impress him, but he was used to it. But now... it looked more revealing than ever. The cleavage, the gossamer pants...  
"G-Good morning, Jeannie..."  
"Breakfast is ready."  
And she sashayed away to the backyard.  
Truth be told, the previous night hadn't been easy for her, either. She tossed and turned and she simply could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of her master with his head on her lap biting on his lower lip came to her mind. When she finally managed to sleep, she dreamed of... well, her dream hadn't been very different from his. But she decided to put on a brave face and pretend that what happened the previous night hadn't affected her so.  
Major Nelson sat at the table and took a piece of toast. She sat near him and did the same.  
"Coffee, Master?"  
"Y-Yes, thank you."  
He had never had such an awkward breakfast. What happened? Why couldn't he have a regular breakfast? This was just Jeannie, damn it! Who just had made him go crazy with desire the previous night. And all she did was rub his lip with her thumb...  
She poured him the coffee and watched him eat his toast. Why was this so sensual all of a sudden? It was just toast! Oh, yes, he had just taken a crumble off from under his lower lip with... his teeth. Ohh.  
"Sugar?"  
"Let me. Thank you."  
He had avoided looking at her when she was looking at him. But for a minute there he sensed she was not looking at him. Indeed, she wasn't. She was taking out some lucky crumble that got into her cleavage. He accidently moaned loudly and she immediately looked at him.  
"Master? Are you ok?"  
"Uh, yes! Yes, I am!" He got up and rushed to the living room. "Well, Jeannie, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late, I... I'll... I'll see you later." And slammed the front door.  
"But..." she sighed. She wanted to talk to him, she had to talk to him. But he had left for work. Well, there was always later. She hoped.  
At eight o'clock in the evening, a tired Major Nelson got home. He actually had left work at five (Dr. Bellows told him to go home early, since he didn't look so good; he probably got the flu), but wandered around until he was bored of doing that.  
There was no one in the hallway; or the living-room. Where was she? He gathered all the courage he had and called, "Jeannie?"  
She came to the living-room and leaned on the couch, her hands entwined in front of her.  
"Master..."  
"Hi." He got closer to her.  
"Hello."  
"Listen, we..."  
"... have to talk."  
"Yes."  
"I know."  
"Uh... listen, the reason I..."  
And he did *that* again. Bit his lower lip and let his teeth slide on it. This time, she moaned loudly.  
"I... what is it?"  
"What?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, Master!"  
"Well... well, the reason why I was..."  
Her chest heaved again. She was tense. She was nervous. She was excited... whenever she felt that way, she... bit on her lower lip. He noticed it and looked at her. Big, dark eyes looking at him, her lower lip getting white from the pressure, her chest going up and down and her hands grabbing the couch, as if to restrain her.  
He forgot what he was going to say. He looked her up and down again and all he could think of now was how her lips would feel on his... he started getting closer to her, still looking her up and down.  
He was getting closer to her. His familiar woody scent caught her olfactory pores and she moaned again. He cupped her face and got closer. Looked deep into her eyes and brushed his lips against hers. They were so tender! Closing his eyes, he kissed her again, several times. He thought he could spend the rest of his life kissing her.  
She was hugging him, tight. Even though he still had his uniform jacket, she could feel his back muscles. They felt good. In fact, it all felt wonderful. The only man who had gotten her off her feet was kissing her passionately. It was the one of the best feelings she'd ever had. And if those kisses were any indication... he was ready to make her feel even better...


End file.
